


Not Delicate

by Thatmalu



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Daddy Kink, During the 27 Years (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Horny Eddie Kaspbrak, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rough Sex, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Soft Richie Tozier, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, fuck the clown I only want smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmalu/pseuds/Thatmalu
Summary: Eddie was so good now at giving himself to Richie, pouring his soul so deeply into Richie’s heart he could also feel the seeds bursting, and Richie tried to nurture them so wholly that they began blossoming into something beautiful. Sometimes, though, the things he told Richie were not just tender and secretive, but… a bit outlandish.The first time Eddie told Richie to hit him in the face was startling to stay the least.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245





	Not Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote porn. That's really it, that's the whole thing, but I made it soft and sprinkled some plot. No beta, no reread, nothing too crazy, just some smutty ramblings for your enjoyment.

Six months ago, if you had told Richie Tozier that the love of his life, the one that got away, the absolutely most perfect piece of his broken heart, would plummet back into his life out of nowhere, sharing that same life-long pining, well... he was a comedian. He knew funny.  _ That _ was hilarious. He would’ve thrown his head back, finished his bourbon, and called you a damn clown.

Silly to think now, as he was curled up in bed with Eddie’s arm gracefully draped over Richie’s waist, slight but firm with muscle, his slightly calloused hands stroking up and down Richie’s sternum as he clung to the larger man’s back like a sexy adhesive, sweat between their bodies sticking their skin together in the heat of summer. In the night, Richie had grumbled when he felt Eddie’s heat snuggle closer into him, but stifled his protests immediately when Eddie slid his arm around and planted a soft kiss between Richie’s shoulder blades.

They seemed to pull together again like magnets, like the years between them were nothing but lifeless stories between the bookends of their relationship, unknowingly held together by the sheer hope that someday they’d find each other again.

The problem (and really, nothing was too big a problem that Richie wouldn’t try and fix if it meant being with Eddie) was that between their terrible parting at 17 and meeting now again at 28, parts of them had built up with such strong foundations that they were hard to tear down.

Richie had built an entire persona that was only partially his own and partially what he wanted others to believe. His vices were often at the bottom of a bottle, preferably bourbon or whiskey. Most moments with Eddie in the beginning were difficult to enjoy while he was stuck in this mindset that Eddie would go off running back to his mother (or in this case, his ex-girlfriend Myra), tell Richie he was sick and confused and needed help.

Eddie never did do that though.

Nearly in his thirties, Sonia still had a hold on Eddie, even after her death. Placebos he took as a child were now narcotics and strong drugs, pills he’d pop for comfort when it had been a comfort his entire life. They were working on it together, his dependence on drugs he didn’t need, struggling with accepting that maybe, yeah, he did probably need  _ some _ drugs, but these weren’t the right ones. He was allowed to get help without being completely reliant on the medication, but that was one of the hardest things to accept, especially with Richie knowing what could happen if he just stopped entirely.

Despite her efforts to protect her baby boy, all of Eddie’s adult problems now seemed to stem from her almost entirely. He was a wreck of depression, anxiety, internalized shame, and a near complete lack of self-worth. Both Richie and Eddie had to accept that as happy as they were together, time would still be needed to heal from the kind of lifelong psychological abuse that came from Sonia Kaspbrak.

The other problem (and Richie swears it’s not really a problem that he won’t try to figure out) is that Eddie is insatiable. They had spent so many years hiding so much from each other, and now Eddie needed it all. He wanted to get into the darkest corners of Richie’s mind and become part of Richie, wanted to have Richie completely inside and out. Richie was learning, slowly, to let go and give himself to Eddie in pieces, terrified that Eddie wouldn’t be able to help put them back together and would instead smash the pieces into the dirt once he looked at how they fit.

Eddie never did that though.

And god, Eddie was so good now at giving himself to Richie, pouring his soul so deeply into Richie’s heart he could also feel the seeds bursting, and Richie tried to nurture them so wholly that they began blossoming into something beautiful. Sometimes, though, the things he told Richie were not just tender and secretive, but… a bit outlandish.

The first time Eddie told Richie to  _ hit him in the face _ was startling to stay the least, especially since they were mid-fucking.

“What?! Why would I do that?”

“Rich, why – why are you stopping – ?”

“Eddie, why would I hit you?”

“Richie, don’t fucking stop!” Eddie squealed hysterically, reaching for Richie’s hips to encourage him to keep thrusting. “Its fine, don’t – don’t worry about it, just don’t stop, please – ”

So he didn’t stop, and he thrust his hips forward into Eddie again, watching his lover in both awe and confusion as Eddie threw his head back against the pillow and kept moaning in sync to Richie’s movements. To see him like this now, completely open in his delight, asking Richie for exactly what he wanted, was a complete 180 from their first night together.

Eddie could barely understand what he wanted then, but Richie was patient, kissing and nibbling him all over while Eddie was still afraid to take his boxers off and Eddie grounded himself by keeping his fingers in Richie’s hair and the bed sheets. His brow was furrowed and he was panting in nervousness, his muscles tense, until his breathing became relaxed and the panting came out more like moans and whimpers and he let Richie really touch him for the first time and let himself fall into bliss. Richie loved seeing the little corners of Eddie’s mouth upturned just ever so slightly any time he came, like he was just so ecstatic and astounded that he could be this happy.

Eddie surely knew Richie would never want to hurt him so… why would he ask for  _ that _ ?

“I’m sorry,” Eddie mumbled into his pillow when Richie was crawling back into bed after cleaning up. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“I did, all over your stomach.”

“Richie.”

Richie sighed, turning over to brush Eddie’s fringe from his brow. He hated how shameful Eddie looked, playing with a thread on his pillow case and keeping his eyes down.

“Eds, I want you to be honest with me. There isn’t anything for you to be ashamed of. Now that we’re all spent and not in the middle of boning, we can talk about this more rationally? You can tell me what you want to do to prepare me for next time.”

What he expects is for Eddie to realize what he said was weird, that usually people don’t go around hitting each other while they’re having sex. At least,  _ Richie _ hasn’t done things like that, unless you count some light spanking, and he hadn’t even really done that with Eddie with the exception of a couple love taps. So when Eddie looks him straight in the eye and says, “I want you to hit me,” again, it takes Richie very off guard.

“Wait, you - you were serious? Eddie, what the hell?”

“What?” Eddie scoffed, his cheeks turning red beneath his freckles.

“Where did you even get an idea like that?”

“Ok, like - maybe not just - maybe not just hit me, I just - I want you to get rough. I’ve been watching more of - more of the porn, like you told me to - ”

“What the fuck kind of websites are you going on?” Riche said incredulously.

“Uh, well… there’s this bondage site I found…” Eddie mumbled.

“Eddie, I don’t want to  _ hurt _ you.”

“It’s not like that… you know what, forget it. It’s fine. It’s weird. I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up again.”

Despite what he told Eddie, he felt like he  _ did  _ just hurt him, especially after Eddie trusted Richie in accepting this secret desire that he had. No, Richie just slammed it right down to the ground, not hesitating to freak out over it. It didn’t go away, either, the guilt seeping through Richie as the days went on and Eddie would bashfully turn his face away when Richie started to kiss him. Ashamed. 

Richie never wanted to be the reason for Eddie to feel guilty, the way his mother made him feel his whole life. It’s almost time for them to wake up, but Richie sighs against the morning light breaking through the window blinds into their bedroom. These are some of his favorite moments, just enjoying Eddie’s presence, feeling the skin on skin and the gentle smile on Eddie’s lips where he’s nuzzled against Richie’s back. He wonders if Eddie is really conscious yet or if he’s still floating between his dreams.

“Hey, Eds?”

“Hmm.”

“What was that website you were on?” Richie asked softly. “The porn site you said you were watching?”

For a moment he doesn’t think Eddie heard him, but then he hears him mumble against his back almost inaudibly. So he keeps that in his head until later, when Eddie is at work, and he opens his laptop and looks it up and… oh boy. It’s overwhelming, to say the least, especially thinking about Eddie sitting here beating off to shit like this. If this is what he wants from Richie, well… the least Richie can do, after Eddie has given him so much, is to take some notes.

  
  


Nothing is as unsettling as a quiet Richie Tozier, and Eddie doesn’t know how he handles it all night. He’s not usually the one keeping up conversation when they’re out and it unnerves him so much that he stops drinking and tries to sober up from his flirtatious tipsy state so that they can go home and talk about whatever seems to be bothering him. Even the car ride home is quiet, save for the radio that Eddie turns on only because the silence is unbearable. He’s never learned to coax conversation out of Richie, because it was something that just happened, Richie  _ talks _ ; that’s just his thing.

Richie had picked Eddie up straight from work to go out with his coworkers from the comedy club, so Eddie is surprised when they get home and the place is spotless clean. He wants to remark on it and thank Richie for going through the trouble of tidying up, but Richie went straight into the bedroom.

“Rich?” Eddie called, sauntering down the hall, starting to get depressed from Richie’s quiet demeanor. “C’mon, Rich, what’s -  _ ah! _ ”

Not a foot in the bedroom, Eddie felt Richie grab the back of his hair, pulling his head back and growling in his ear.

“You think you’re so fucking cute, being a cocktease at the bar to all my friends when you’re drunk?”

“ _ Rich - ! _ ”

Richie tugged harder on his hair, wrapping his other hand around Eddie’s throat, pressing himself firmly into Eddie’s back. “This is how it’s going to go,” Richie hissed. “Since you love being such a slut, you’re going to let me do whatever the fuck I want to you.” Then, more quietly, “You say red, I stop. Got it?”

He’s waiting for a response, but Eddie is taking a few seconds to process the tightness of Richie’s grip and the way Eddie’s cock is threatening against his jeans. He gulps against where Richie is squeezing his throat and croaks out, “Green.”

Richie inhales sharply and the way his breath hitches sends goosebumps across Eddie’s skin.

“Take your clothes off.”

It’s hard to do while Richie’s grip is so tight in his hair, and when Eddie struggles to take his belt off in a quick enough fashion, Richie’s hand releases his throat and slaps him hard in the face. It makes Eddie yelp and he can feel his dick somehow get harder. Eddie manages to clumsily undo his belt, placing it in Richie’s outstretched hand (a rush of excitement rolling through him when he thinks about Richie hitting him with it) before slipping out of his pants. Richie lets go of him so suddenly Eddie yelps again.

“Get in the bed. On your knees.”

“Ok - ”

He’s quickly pulled back and smacked again and Richie growls, “Ok,  _ what _ ?”

“Yes - yes, sir!” Eddie cries, because he doesn’t know what else to say. It seems to be an acceptable answer.

“Good boy,” Richie purred, letting Eddie go.

Eddie is still in his undershirt and boxers but he does what he’s told, he can’t help but follow Richie’s commands blindly with a loose touch of fear and excitement peering out of the corners of his brain. He crawls onto the mattress from the end of the bed until only his feet are off the edge, the only sounds being the creaking beneath where his knees and palms are pressing into the sheets.

“Start taking your shirt off.”

It’s a strange command,  _ start _ taking your shirt off, but Eddie obliges, and once his arms are behind him, his shirt just at his wrists, Richie grabs Eddie’s arms and pulls them down just at the small of his back to tie the shirt and bind his wrists together with it, tightening it with a small _ snap _ that echoes too loudly for the quiet room. Eddie’s heart is starting to pound in his chest when he feels Richie push his head down into the mattress, his ass still up hiked up in Richie’s view.

“Keep your fucking head down.”

He releases Eddie’s hair and wraps Eddie’s belt around his bare waist, pulling the straps around over where his wrists are tied up and making sure it’s tight, keeping Eddie’s arms completely pinned. Richie roughly pulls Eddie’s boxers down then, certainly leaving nothing to the imagination, and Eddie lets out a little whimper, only to be met with a harsh  _ smack _ on his ass cheek from Richie’s palm.

“Did I fucking say you could make any noise?”

“Rich,” Eddie whimpered.  _ Smack _ . Eddie’s hands fist up, struggling against the cotton.

“I was going to be so good to you tonight,” said Richie, his voice low as he’s palming Eddie’s ass and spreading Eddie’s hole with his rough thumbs. “I was going to be so sweet and draw you a bath… give you a massage… maybe even bake you something sweet…” Eddie’s not sure what the sound is he hears next, because he can’t believe it for a moment that Richie is about to spit, but then he feels the warm wad of saliva hit him directly on his hole and it makes Eddie hiss.

_ Smack _ .

“But you were such a fucking whore all night,” Richie said roughly, pressing one of his thumbs now into Eddie’s spit-covered ass as Eddie is trying desperately not to whimper. “You get two drinks in you and already start hanging over my friends right in front of me…”

“Rich, I wasn’t!” Eddie can’t stop himself from crying. “I - ” 

_ Smack _ . Richie’s thumb pushes deeper.

“You don’t even deserve the privilege of getting  _ lube _ after that,” Richie growled, and Eddie can feel his chest and belly both tightening, flushed with heat. “You’re going to feel every fucking inch of me fucking you. You’re going to feel just how fucking deep I get, since you’re such a stupid fucking cockslut that forgets how good he has it at home.”

“I don’t! Richie, I - ”

There’s no smack this time, but Richie leaned over gripping Eddie’s hair again. “Are you going to shut the fuck up?”

Eddie has no time to respond before Richie  _ spits in his face _ , and his skin flushing with embarrassment, but his cock is fucking  _ aching _ and he can’t help but whine and pull at his binds to try and touch it.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Rich,” Eddie whined. “I need to touch it or - or something,  _ please _ \- ”

“You think I’m going to let you  _ come _ ?” Richie laughed as he pulled his thumb out and replaced it with his two fingers, forcing Eddie to gasp again. “I don’t fucking think so. I don’t think you need it all that badly.”

“ _ Richie _ .”

But Richie pulls back to focus on the task at hand, his fingers pumping vigorously to stretch Eddie out and Eddie can feel Richie spit again over where his fingers are working into Eddie until a third finger is being pushed in, twisting and pressing around Eddie’s edges while Eddie squirms around. They’ve never fucked without lube before, let alone without a condom, and Eddie holds his breath when he feels the tip of Richie’s dick lightly press against his open hole. They’re frozen like this and Eddie can’t really take the anticipation, until he realizes what Richie is waiting for.

“Green,” Eddie whispered.

Richie’s dick is a lot, but it’s never felt like  _ too much _ before, not with how gentle Richie has been to ease Eddie into sex. Suddenly, Eddie almost feels like he’s about to be split open, he’s so full as Richie thrust his dick into him, so much deeper than he thinks he’s ever felt it. Richie is using the belt wrapped around Eddie’s waist as leverage and fucking Eddie roughly. Richie paused for a moment, hiking one of his legs up to straddle around Eddie’s hip and he reached over to press Eddie’s head down and the angle somehow got Richie deeper and Eddie is in tears now and can swear he can feel every curve and inch of Richie’s cock.

“ _ Fuck _ you’re so fucking tight,” Richie panted, pulling at Eddie’s hair where he’s pressing Eddie’s face down. “I’m gonna fill you up with my come until you’re fucking dripping.”

His cock is hitting Eddie’s prostate and he can feel the tears streaming down his face because he can’t come, because Richie doesn’t want him to, but his body is begging for the release.

“ _ Richie! _ Richie, please let me come - ”

_ Smack _ . On Eddie’s face this time before Richie grips his hair again. 

Eddie let out a sob, because it’s too much and he can’t take it, so he has to cry out again. “Please!  _ Daddy, please! _ ”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Richie moaned, letting go of Eddie’s hair and the belt to lean back, gripping Eddie’s hips tight and fucking faster, pressing his hips down into Eddie’s just right. “That’s it. You’re such a good boy. Come for me, baby. C’mon, Eddie. Come on my cock.”

That does it, Richie’s assurance and praise hitting Eddie as hard as Richie’s cock against his prostate, and Eddie’s body shakes through the orgasm as he can feel himself spill onto the bed sheets while he finally cries out in ecstasy, nothing but blind static between his ears. It feels like little waves of aftershocks as Richie is still fucking him, Eddie letting out little whimpers through his sensitive body until Richie’s nails dig into his hips and he can feel Richie press his cock as deep as he can.

They’re both just panting for a moment, taking it all in, before Richie gently pulls out, eliciting a small hiss from Eddie as he feels himself opening up to the air. He’s not sure what he expects, but Richie carefully undid all of the things binding Eddie’s hands behind him and rolled him over onto his back to finally look at Richie’s face for the first time since they got him.

His expression is soft, nothing like the demeanor he had just been presenting in the bedroom, and he looked slightly concerned as he stared down at Eddie. He reached up and gently wiped off Eddie’s face with his shirt.

“I love you, Richie,” Eddie said softly.

“I love you, too. You ok?”

It’s not funny in the context, but Eddie can’t help but laugh and think about how troubled Richie was when Eddie had first brought this up to him. He was still concerned and worried about how Eddie was, and it meant the world that he would be so simultaneously tender while abiding by Eddie’s request to basically fuck him up.

“Thank you,” Eddie finally said after his laughter died down. “This was… great.”

“I can definitely see the appeal,” said Richie, trailing his finger down Eddie’s chest. “Mostly just seeing how quickly you get a boner from being smacked in the face.” His eyebrows knit together slightly, contemplative. “Why, uh… why this stuff, though?”

Eddie took a deep breath, not taking his eyes off of Richie’s. “I know you don’t want to hurt me,” he said seriously. “I get it. I spent my whole life being treated like I was this small thing that would break under the slightest pressure. But I’m not fucking delicate. I don’t want to be treated like it.”

He can finally see the comprehension dawning on Richie’s face, the understanding there in his eyes as he grinned down at Eddie. He kissed him and it’s the perfect balance of passion and softness, his hand gentle on Eddie’s cheek, still reddened and tender, until he pulled back and whispered, “Never will again, my love.”


End file.
